Life Has A Way
by goldcherry
Summary: P/T romance humor fic. Pan is upset over school and she really needs a change, can Trunks help her out? of course he can! jeez what did you think, he couldn't? R AND R THIS I PROMISE YOU'LL LOVE IT! ( fine print-i signed nothing, u can't hold me to it!)
1. Rich people

Disclaimer : is this really necessary or is it just some trend thats started? well just to be safe, i would like to state that I don't own any of these characters or anything in Dragonball Z and this is mearly a composition meant to encourage the show.    
  
Life Has A Way  
  
(  ~ = thoughts) please R+R thanks.    
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
    ".... And you, Pan" said the principal of her small school curtly " what are you planning on doing for your senior project next year?" she said this with a dirty look as if she didn't expect much  
  
"well" said Pan slightly pissed off " I think i'm going to leave this school at the end of the year. I hate coming here." major understatement  she thought as she continued, not able to stop the flow of truth escaping her lips at last "there's no place for me.  i just feel ignored all the time, i don't have any talent to get me noticed and i cant be myself around people who are so bitchy to me. Man it totally sucks, i don't even know why i'm here now, your all just pretending i'm not here anyways. " Pan had said this getting increasingly more pissed with each statement, by the end of it she was practically yelling at her entire junior class (which was only about 20 kids, but still...) " Why the fuck am i paying so much for this so called education when no one really cares anyway?  You all just think of me as lower than you, I've given you all a million chances to be friends trying to please you and you just look at me like i'm scum!"  
  
the whole room was staring at her, mouths half open~ like the obnoxious idiots they are ~.  the teacher was about to say something but Pan, realizing her huge mistake, got up and ran out of the room, almost crying.  she ran to her locker and took all of her personal belongings out of it, leaving the books - she wasn't planning on doing her homework, she wasn't even planning on coming back.  Grasping the last of the spare change from her locker, and throwing her bag over her shoulder, pan dashed out of the school into the dark rainy morning.     
  
walking down the road, which seemed to have a never ending line of speeding cars, pan was seething at what had happened, along with the fact that she didn't charge her cell phone battery and had no one to call and give her a ride home. ~just my fucking luck, why the hell don't they give out drivers licenses based on intelligence instead of age? i mean they gave one to uncle Goten for gods sake! i should be able to get one no problem.  ~  Pan was a smart girl, although she wasn't doing well in her classes.  The reason of this was because she spent so much time dealing with her social problems that the work didn't seem too important.  Outside of school pan had plenty of friends, but during school hours she got to dwell on her loneliness. Her parents sent her to a private school, because Gohan wanted her to have the very best education, problem was only rich snobby kids go to schools like this, and  they hated people like Pan and she hated them, but since they were the majority poor Pan was the one to suffer.  Of course they all new she was poor, and that her parents only had the money for tuition because they were friends with the famous Briefs family.  
  
Just then a new, shiny, dark blue bmw blasting rap music with its obviously $5000 system  sped by, drenching Pan with the muddy water from a newly formed puddle.  
  
"FUCK YOU, RICH BASTARDS!", Pan screamed at the top of her lungs as she stopped in her tracks to wipe the mud out of her eyes.  Suddenly, the cars brake lights turned on, and Pan watched in horror as it pulled onto the side of the rode.  
  
"Shit!" she yelled and began to run in the opposite direction.     
  
"Hey Pan, need a ride?" said a familiar voice from behind her.  Pan turned quickly to see who it was, causing herself to fall right on her butt into the muddy grass.  
  
"Trunks! a little help?" Pan called, her face brightening beneath the layer of dirt.    
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately a strong hand gripped her own and pulled Pan back onto her feet.  
  
" Hey Pan, fancy meeting you here .. "  Trunks said with a smile as he glanced at nothingness that surrounded the road they were on. Pan smiled weakly, not really feeling in the mood for jokes, considering her current situation.  
  
" why so down?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned.  
  
"well aside from the fact that you just covered me in mud, and i'm  standing freezing cold in the rain on the side of a highway, I had a bad day at school." Pan stated, shivering and hugging herself.  
  
" OH sorry, do you want to get in the car?" Trunks pardoned his lack of pity, and assuming Pans answer, put his arm around her shoulder and walked towards the car.  
  
" Thanks" Pan mumbled, not wanting to be pitied and helped, but figuring that it as better then freezing and allowed Trunks to help her to his car.    
  
"Well it seems that your bad day was more like a bad first period to me"  Trunks said curiously as he began to take in the full situation.  He knew Pan had been having trouble with school, and that her father refused to let her go to a public school where she would be more accepted.  It made him feel terrible that he couldn't do anything, countless times Pan had come to his window, both at home and at work, and he had gladly let her in, always wanting to see her, even if she was pissed.  He always heard the same stories from her, she got another 'b' and her dad would be pissed, or that she had found another person that was talking about her behind her back.  Pan was a smart, beautiful girl and he thought she deserved much better that what she got.    
  
Pan got into the passengers seat, while Trunks walked around to get into his own.  Of all the people to be driving on the road, it was Trunks. Pan was immensely relieved and prepared to tell him everything, as they always did with each other.  
  
" I can't take it anymore Trunks" she said seriously as he got in and put the keys in the ignition.  " I don't care what my dad says, i'm NOT going back there."  Pan proceeded to tell Trunks about her morning with as many details as she could remember, and when she finished her looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"You did WHAT?!"    
  
"I know, but it dosn't matter, i'm switching schools tomorrow, or rather on Tuesday"  luckily for Pan there was a long weekend coming up.  
  
" I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you Pan, you know how Gohan can be."  
  
" yes, but you'll be there to back me up wont you?"  Pan said hopefully ..  
  
" You know I would be, but i'm moving across the city this weekend Pan, I really gotta get out of my old apartment, the new people are moving in on Monday .. "  
  
" OH that's right, shit. who am i kidding anyway, he's never going to let me go to a public school, he thinks they're evil"  
  
" LIke I said, Gohans pretty stubborn, you could try and get him to send you to a different private school, although the commute may be a little long .. "  
  
" Try really long, especially since I have to travel by bus. The only other private school around is Satan Academy, and that's on the other .. side .. of .. the .. city....." Pan slowed down thinking as she talked, her face lighting up as she looked wildly at Trunks.  "do you have room in that apartment for a beautiful woman who will serve you night and day for the privilege of living in your presence?!" Pan pleaded, as she threw her arms around his neck, causing the car to swerve a little, and it hit another car, and they both died, the end just kidding. so the car swerved a little.     
  
Trunks smiled as he replied, "Of course, there is always room for you Pan - chan"  he liked the thought of having Pan as a roommate,    
  
" Oh thank you thank you thank you Trunks, you're my hero! "  Pan was overjoyed, why hadn't she thought of this before?  
  
" It might be a little weird though."  He voiced his opinion.  Sure it would be great having her there, but he might get to know her too well, plus people might think it was a bit odd for Trunks to have his best friend ( who happened to be a girl) living with him.  
  
"Yah" Pan said pausing her celebration of leaving her school,  to think about actually living with Trunks.     
  
"People will talk, but we can explain that I am there for educational purposes only and that  you and I only have wild sex as a ... project for a ... book I am going to write."  Pan  really didn't care what people said, but she knew that Trunks' image was important to keep clean as he was the president of a multimillion dollar company.  
  
"Why Panny, living with you sounds like allot of fun! Man I wish I had thought of this earlier! My own personal sex slave, just as i always imagined..."  ~OH shit,  i guess i should have said something about her only being 17 and talking about sex, but she seems so grown up to me now, and if i'm going to live with her, i can't treat her like a baby~  . But Pan just laughed.  
  
" This is going to be great! " she said with a smile, not knowing that her new life might not slde into place as smoothly as she'd like.    
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
so whadya think? let me me know! 


	2. blowing up in your face

"life has a funny way of sneakin up on yah when you think everything ok and every things goin right, and life has a funny way of helpin you out when you think everythings gone wrong and everything blows up in your face" - Alanis Morissette, Ironic  
  
( just though i'd let you know where the title comes from)  
  
A/ n - i'm so happy, 4 reviews last time i checked, thank syou guys ^_^  
  
Life Has A Way  
  
so - " life has a funny way of sneakin up on yah when you think everything ok and every things goin right...... "  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
" c' mon Pan, It's now or never" Trunks informed Pan. They were sitting in Trunks' car which way parked in Pans driveway, she had not yet summoned up the courage to face gohan, boody guard Trunks or not, he was still scary.  
  
~ he's right Pan, you can go face your father or go back to that wretched school .. ~  
  
"OKAY I'M DOING IT! " Pan yelled and jumped out of the car, ran toward the door, then into the door. "OW!" Pan got up and ran back to the car and jumped back in. "ok, i'm not doing it. why is this so damn hard, it's just my dad..." Pan said with a sigh while rubbing her head. Trunks however couldn't respond, he was doubling over in laughter.  
  
"OH MAN! i wish i had that on tape! that was classic Pan!" Trunks managed to get out between eye watering laughter.  
  
" your not helping.... " Pan said with a sour look on her face  
  
" sorry Pan, you really need to talk to him though, i mean... HAHAHAHAHAH RUNNING INTO THE DOOR ...." once again Trunks lost his abitity to speak.  
  
"Ok that's IT Trunks!, This time i am going up there and I am going to make it INSIDE the door, that oughta shut you up!" and Pan marched up to her door, took a deep breath, and tryed to turn the knob, only to find it locked. She yanked at it and pushed at it but it wouldn't budge, she went for her key from her bag, then remembering that she left it in her room she stopped and began o kick the hell out of that stupid door. Well by now, Trunks was unable to breath he was laughing so hard, and as Pan heard him let out a huge 'AHHAHAHA!" she turned and gave him a scowl, which he missed due to the tears in his eyes. Pan turned back around with another kick to the door, but she found her foot hitting only the air. She looked up to see Gohan standing there watching her with a confused look.  
  
" Hi Daddy. " Pan said weakly. Trunks realizing that Pan was probly going to need his help soon, got out of the car and stood behind her.  
  
"Pan, Trunks? " he said glancing up at Trunks now also. " What's going on? why arn't you in school Pan? "  
  
" well, Daddy, that I love oh so much.. say, where's mom?" Pan asked with a small smile, hoping dearly that her mother would be there.  
  
" She's visiting her father today Pan, don't you remember?" Gohan said sternlt, wanting Pan to get to the point. " Continue... "  
  
" Oh right, Well Today during first period, I think It was english first today, do you want me to check? I have my schedual right.... "  
  
" PAN! "  
  
" OH ok sorry, right so i was in first period and well you know how every one is there and well I, I accidentally ...... " Pan bit her lip took a big breath and ...  
  
"Iyelled at everyone about how I hate them then ran out of class into the rain and then trunks came and offered to let me stay with him, I mean if thats ok with you. " Pan said extreamly quickly and all in one breath. but Gohan caught every word, his eyes were bulging, but he remained calm.  
  
"No." Gohan said simply  
  
" I really wouldn't mind having her live with me Gohan, and she really is miserable, and Satan academy is a very reputable school also .. " Trunks piped in but was cut off ..  
  
" Thank you for the offer Trunks but that won't be necassary. Pan you've survived two years already, almost three, I think it would be best if you finished out high school in one place. And there is no way I am going to switch you in the middle of the year, not that Satan academy would ever take you now, considering your record. Hell we'll be lucky if your school takes you back now, after what you did today! " Of course everyone knew that Pan would be accepted anywhere, anytime with Trunks, the CEO of capsule corp. , behind her with his millions. But Gohan really thought that finishig high school at her current school would be best for her. ~ sure she is having some social problems, but I'm sure that she had blown those stories she told out of proportion, it couldn't be THAT bad. Plus I like having her at home where she's safe, and as much as I like and respect Trunks, I'm sure if I'd trust him to live with my fully mature daughter alone in his apartment across town. ~  
  
" DAD! " Pan screamed " I can't go back there! not NOW! They have already hurt me enough, do you know what I'll go through after what I did today? I'd kill my self before I looked them in the face again! " Pan yelled beginning to cry for the first time. ~ Maybe Dad dosn't always agree with me on things, but this, this is different, I can't go back there! I can't stand it ! ~ . Both Trunks and Gohan now reached for one of Pans arms, to keep her from falling down crying, she didn't cry often, but when she did, she cryed her heart out.  
  
" OH Pan! Gohan come on be reasonable, a switch would only be good for her!.. " Trunks said hopelessly ~ I hate seeing Pan like this, what is Gohans problem, usually I can see his side but I gotta agree with Pan here, I thought Gohan would see it too .. ~  
  
" Trunks I can handle this myself thank you! maybe you should leave, i'll call you later and let you know how she is. " Gohan said as he shot a look at Trunks that could kill, Trunks could tell he didn't want his imput and that gohans mind was made up.  
  
" I, I .. " Trunks stuttered flabberghasted at Gohans manner towards him, but he quickly recovered and returned gohans glare, he picked up Pan, who was trying to calm down, but was still sniffiling and has tears pouring out of her eyes, and he placed her on a nearby chair. Then respecting the fact that this was gohans home, he left without another word. But not without intentions to return later and talk ( or beat) some sense into him.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
ok thats all i'm writing for this chapter, I know its shorter but I don't want em too long, let me know what you think or if there is anything you wanna see happen, i'm open to suggestions, thanks to everyone who read this! - cherry 


	3. helping you out

Ch.. 3  
  
okay, just to let ya know i wont update every day, only on the weekends,  
  
i'm glad you people like my story. oh and here are the ages in case you  
  
were wondering :  
  
Pan - 16/ 17  
  
Trunks - 24/ 25  
  
Gohan - 30's/ 40's you don't really care about him anyway  
  
Alrighty so lets see what's gunna happen to Pan now that she's alone with  
  
her dad ...  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Ten minutes later Pan was beginning to catch her breath and Gohan brought  
  
her a tissue.  
  
"Thanks for the tissue dad."  
  
" no problem, we have plenty of tissues"  
  
" are these Puffs or Kleenex?  
  
"Kleenex"  
  
" So can I change schools and live with Trunks?"  
  
"Pan, no, this is stupid. you will finnish school where you are and move when you go to college. " Gohan said irritably  
  
" Dad, I can't ! Why wont you understand? I hate it there! I've told you about it thousands of times, I just can't take it anymore!" Pan began to yell again, trying to keep her cool  
  
" Panny honey, we both know you stretch the truth with those stories. come now, I'm sure you can work everything out. " Gohan said, now trying to smooth things out  
  
~She'll come to her senses eventually, I gotta be nice ~  
  
" NO! I can't ! these people are unreasonable, and I NEVER stretched the truth! ever! why can't you just see that and let me move on?" Pan said truthfully, ~ Dad doesn't believe how bad that school is to me! ~  
  
" What is your problem Pan? you can work this out, there is no need to be so dramatic and start crying! are you getting your period? That must be it, go upstairs and lie down with some chocolate and some midol while I call your school and apologize. " Gohan told her, helping her out of the chair.  
  
" OH my god, dad you don't understand! You know go ahead and call my school but tell them that i'm not coming back, cause i never will, no matter what you say!' With that Pan ran up to her room and Gohan heard the door slam. ~ Pan is such a smart girl, why is she acting like  
  
this? And why was Trunks backing her up? Maybe I'll wait and have her call school, it would be much more appropriate. Why am I always the bad guy in these stories? Ah oh well, I'll ask Videl. ~  
  
*** In the car  
  
Trunks hopped into his car fuming. ~ Man I have to help Pan. she's so miserable, but I don't want Gohan mad at me. I'll go talk to him later today. ~ With that he decided not to worry about it anymore, and cranked up his music.  
  
"bow wow wow yippy yo yippy yay! where my dogs at?!" Trunks sang out load as he drove towards the office, where he had been going before he met up with Pan.  
  
*** In the bathroom  
  
"bow wow wow yippy yo yippy yay and all my girls around the world that love how its goin down!" Pan had run upstairs into her room, grabbed her cd player and was now in the shower blasting her ' i wanna piss my dad off music'. ~ hmph! after this i'm going to start packing, i don't care what he says! I hope Trunks will still let me live with him with out my dads consent, oh I love this song! ~  
  
" All I want is you! come on over come on over bay-bay!"  
  
*** At the office  
  
" come on over, come on over bay-bay!" Bra sang as she made copies of some stupid forms for Trunks. " Man this job is great!" Bra was Trunks' secretary every Friday- Monday when she didn't have classes. " Screw high school! I could do this for the rest of my life!"  
  
" OH NO YOU WON'T!, NOT IF YOUR GOING TO LISTEN TO THIS SHIT!" Trunks had come back from his breakfast meeting, and was now , to Bra's horror, turning off Christina and putting that shitty rap music into the CD player.  
  
" NO! Truuunks I was listening to that!" Bra whined  
  
"Oh were you? I'm soooo sorry! here why don't you go buy your own international company, then you can play whatever you want to." Trunks said sarcastically as he handed her a dollar. "YALL GONNA MAKE ME LOSE MY MIND UP IN HERE UP IN HERE!" Trunks sang.  
  
" I got news for you hun! your not black!" (a/n - i got nothing against blacks, this is just what people who don't like rap say.) But Bra dealt with it, he had a point it was his company, and she was his secretary.  
  
" Bra can you go over to Pans and tell her she's going to move in with me? oh you can help her pack too." Trunks said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
" WHA WHA WHAAAAAAAAAT, is this ok with Gohan!?" Bra yelled  
  
" No he was really pissed off" Trunks said casually.  
  
" Oh , ok i'll get right on it, can i borrow one of your cars?" Bra said getting her coat  
  
" sure, just don't take the green one, I put peanut butter all over the seats" Trunks said  
  
" kinky." Bra said and grabbed the keys for the pink Barbie convertible car.  
  
*** In the living room  
  
" Videl that looks wonderful on you! this is going to be a great weekend!" Gohan said enthusiastically as Videl modeled a new sun dress she got while she was visiting her father.  
  
" It will be great! I just love our weekend trips to Georgia! right on the beach and everything!"  
  
" Yah we can't forget our fiddles this time Videl!" Gohan said picking up two gold colored fiddles.  
  
" Oh that's right! It's too bad Pan is going to be here all alone when we're having so much fun."  
  
" OH that's right! Videl Pan came home today early crying about how she's going to leave her school and go live with Trunks!" Gohan said, the memories from earlier the pictures of beautiful Georgia out of his head  
  
" She did?! Well she certainly isn't going! I don't want my baby living with that Briefs kid! everyone knows he plays all his women!"  
  
" Exactly! and I told her so, she's upstairs cooling down right now, I'm sure she'll be glad to go back to school by Tuesday." Just then there was a loud screech of tires out side, then a knock at the door. Gohan went to see who it was.  
  
" Hiya Gohan, say is Panny home?" Bra said cheerfully, not realizing that it was noon on a weekday.  
  
" Why would Pan be home now, Its Friday, you know she's supposed to be at school." Gohan said curiously.  
  
" Oh... " Bra though fast .. " she called, she told me all about today and she wants me to help her find enough courage to apologize to you. ~ whoa that was a close one! ~  
  
" Then how come you asked if she was home?" Gohan said, narrowing his eyes  
  
" Oh, I just said that out of habit. Whoops! " Bras said with a cheesy smile  
  
" well ok then." Gohan said brightening. " she's right upstairs."  
  
" thanks man" Bra said punching him in the arm and running upstairs.  
  
*** Pans Room  
  
Pan was in her room in her bra and undies searching for matches  
  
" Hey Pan! what's up?" Bra said, hardly noticing her lack of clothes. Bra knew that Trunks had this weird effect on people. She often came into work to find girls running around in their underwear around Trunk' office. She figured he had gotten to Pan also.  
  
" Bra! hey, have you got a lighter?" Pan asked glad to see her friend.  
  
" Yah here yah go" Bra handed Pan her zippo and watched as Pan lit all her school uniforms on fire.  
  
" Burn baby! burn! hell yah, take that you bastards!" Pan yelled as she threw in her school picture  
  
" You go girl! But Pan do you have any other clothes?"  
  
"No! aw crap!, hey what you doing here?" Pan turned to Bra curiously as the fire crackled behind her barely clad body.  
  
" Oh Trunks sent me to tell you that your still moving in with him, and to help you pack up your things, which are burning by the way."  
  
" Damnit! maybe i should have done this outside..." Pan said as she grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the flames.  
  
" Yah, oh well, now we have less to pack!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay okay, i know its gotten less and less serious but that's just the mood i'm in. Let me know if you like it this way or if you want more dramatic situations or a little of both, i'm flexible.  
  
oh and Bra is 16 years old she's a junior ( 11th grade, one under Pan) and *** means a scene change, thanks! - cherry 


	4. girl talk

ch 4  
  
Hey here is my next chappie! I wrote it with my friend lily, we might put out another chapter too. Enjoy!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
***Pans room  
  
" Okay thats the last of it " Bra said throwing pans comforter into a big box that they found outside in a dumpster.  
  
" COol, my parents should be leaving soon, we'll go after they're gone" Pan said grabbing her cd's and throwing them into the box. Pan and Bra sat on her floor and looked around at the emptiness.  
  
" I'm going to miss my room, so many memories.. " Pan said sadly  
  
" Yah, remember that time when you spilled the cup of cranberry juice, that was great. and then your dad walked in and slipped on it! " Bra said while laughing hysterically  
  
" Yah, so many touching memories" Pan said sadly thinking of how funny it had been.  
  
Gohan starts hustling down stairs, he gets ready to leave.  
  
  
  
" Pan honey me and your mom are leaving" Gohan said in a rush  
  
" Ok dad, but don't have too much fun with out me." pan said while smirking  
  
" OH i almost forgot, don't go sneaking off to live with trunks, you know what your mother thinks of him" he said and gave pan a suspicious look  
  
" of course not daddy dearest, tell mom i say bye" while smiling sweetly  
  
" Alright, see you later, bye bra"  
  
Gohan and videl left  
  
As bra starts moving energetically she noticed pan's old elementary school yearbook. She looks through it and sees a picture of them together with goten. She starts to blush. She throws the yearbook in the box.  
  
" We better get going pan"  
  
" alrighty, lets go "  
  
" Pan you have to get dressed!"  
  
" oh i almost forgot"  
  
"here i have some clothes capsules, im always ready for situations like this, hehe"  
  
  
  
" Bra your the greatest!"  
  
" No problem hunny" Bra said as she opened the capsule. a bundle of light yellow clothes lay on the floor, it didn't look like much, but Pan grabbed what was there and put them on.  
  
" Wow Bra this is a little ........"  
  
" A little what? " Bra said, beginning to look hurt  
  
" This is a little too great! " Pan said quickly putting on a fake smile. In truth it was a little too skimpy for her liking. It was a yellow dress that hung at about her upper thigh and had a small slit in it. the top of it was like a halter top, and tied behind her neck. In the middle there were 3 diamonds cut out of it showing her belly button, and lots of cleavage. (a/n can you picture it ? if not just imagine really slutty! )  
  
" Aw Pan thanks! Its one of my favorite outfits." Bra said thinking of herself in that lovely dress, for some reason people always whistled at her when she wore it, maybe they thought she was a taxi.  
  
" ok bra, lets go, wow im so excited, trunks is such a cutie" pan said with a dreamy look. " I was so relieved when he picked me up this morning, i wouldnt have made it if it weren't for him. And im so glad to be leaving that god damn school, i swear i would have killed myself if i stayed any longer!" pan said in an angry look, it seemed like she wanted to blow up the school and everyone in it.  
  
" i know how u feel sweetie, i would have hated it, plus the guys there arnt that cute! how could u stand it! i cant live with out cute guys surrounding me" said bra. bra enters the pink convertible while pan looks at it with an oddly, almost as if she was scared.  
  
" bra what the hell is this?" pan said looking at it as though the car was another planet where the aliens living on it were pieces of shit.  
  
" Isn't it great?! This is Trunks' newest car that he bought for me, its modeled after barbies car. Damn that bitch has everything!" Bra said excited about the car  
  
" Erm ok then, lets get going" Pan said as she reluctantly got into he car.  
  
" Yay! I'll drive!" Bra said jumping into the car. Despite Pans sketchy feeling towards the car, the two were soon having the time of their lives, cruising down the highway, listening to Bras madonna CD.  
  
" Like a virgin!, touched for the very first time! " They both sang as the wind rushed through their hair. "say Bra, are you a virgin?" Pan asked looking at her quizzically.  
  
"What is a virgin anyways?" Bra said returing the look. Pans mouth fell open.  
  
" quit bull shitting Bra! are you a vigin?, I really want to know!" Pan said, trying to get a straight answer out of Bra.  
  
" No seriously, i don't know what a virgin is! " Bra said with a hurt look on her face  
  
" OMG, Bra you must be a virgin, if you don't know what one is."  
  
" why would I be something that I don't know what it is, and why don't you tell me!"  
  
" ITS A PERSON WHOS NEVER HAD SEX!"  
  
Pan screamed out, unfortunately, they had just come to a stop sign, and many people from the cars around them turned their heads. Pan blushed. ~ I can't believe Bra dosn't know what a virgin is, shes so slutty dressing and everything, I always thought she was an expert on sex and things like that.  
  
" Holy shit Pan! I can't believe you just did that!" Bra said laughing " Of course I know what a virgin is! ha ha, how dense do you think I am? and i'm not a virgin, sorry Pan." ~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, me a virgin? why did she bother asking, I know i'm a slut but hey its FUN! ~  
  
" Bra I cannot believe you made me do that! you planned it! your such a bitch!, wait your not a virgin?"  
  
" nope, are you?"  
  
" Well, uh yah. " Pan said, a little ashamed now, she is older.  
  
" Good for you Panny! Oh better be careful around Trunks, We'll have to get some of that underwear that you can lock." Bra said as she pulled into capsule corps. The guy at the gate greeted her and let her pass.  
  
" Bra! " Pan said, but she was blushing, so much kidding around about Trunks and sex, yuuum.  
  
Pan and Bra proceeded to take the elevator up to Trunks' office . They had left Pan's box of shit in the car, it was safe though, they had parked in the private parking lot with Trunks' other cars.  
  
They got to Trunks office and knocked on the door  
  
" come iiiiin" Said a deep voice behind the door.  
  
" okay, we will!" Pan called back as Bra opened the door  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Yah i know weird ending, anywho i kept it going with the funny stuff, sorry if you didn't want that, but i didn't get much response before, this is just the way it comes out. Hope your all liking it, please review and let me know, i'll get the next chapter out soon. - cherry 


	5. the new place

chap 5 - The new house  
  
Yah i know weird ending, anywho i kept it going with the funny stuff, sorry if you didn't want that, but i didn't get much response before, this is just the way it comes out. Hope your all liking it, please review and let me know, i'll get the next chapter out soon. - cherry  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
***trunk's office  
  
pan and bra entered trunk's office, and took a seat on the white leather couch.  
  
" Ah, no sitting for you Bra, I'm paying you byy the hour." Trunks said as he got up from his desk and handed Bra some papers. "File these would you, oh alphebetical order and color coded! I keep getting cionfused when I go in there and the coolors are all mixed together! you know how the colors hurt my tender eyes Bra." Trunks said giving her a pathetic look. Bra rolled her eyes and gave Trunks a glare, but she stood up and took the papers and a deep breath.  
  
" Sure anything for my favorite boss." she said with a cheesy smile and she began to leave.  
  
" Thanks, I'm going to take Pan and her stuff ti the new house. Goten will come around four when all the soaps are over, tell him that you guys are going to met us for dinner at that resaurant on the corner k?" Trunks said, getting his jacket and pondering over the keys.  
  
" Of course Mr. Briefs - enjoy yourself, Bra said trying to act profesional but failing miserably due to the fact that she was wearing a hot pink plasticy mini skirt with a matching top. ( It had gone nicely with the car) she skipped out of the room, her blue hair flowing behind her.  
  
" Erm, ok then. You ready Pan?. WHOA! whats with the DRESS?" Trunks said, Pan had taken her jacket off, and Trunks had gotten the full effect of the slut-wear. ~ AHHHHH~  
  
" OH, It's Bras, I burned all my clothes, isn't it pretty?" Pan said sarcastically as she spun around causeing the yellow dress to flow up, it actually was very pretty. ~ Oh man, look at him staring, it must be wicked ugly! maybe he has something at his appartement that I can wear.~  
  
"It's ... It's" Trunks began ~ Its Pan in a really slutty dress, ack! So many things are wrong here! its like an old gay guy dating a 25 year old man! But man, does it look good from the back. Oh and now that i get a good look, the front is pretty big too. big? i mean cute! . MMM must touch now ... NO! think old gay man! ~ " IT'S LIKE AN OLD GAY GUY WITH A 25 YEAR OLD MAN! " Trunks shouted, trying to get the pictures of Pan without the dress, out of his head.  
  
" Trunks!, I know it looks bad but you don't have to be so harsh!" Pan said, a bit hurt, she had actually wanted him to comliment her. ~ oh well, I guess he just can't stand seeing me like that *sigh* ( A/N - yes she thought a sigh!) oh well~  
  
" NO! I mean you look totally hott!" Trunks redeemed himself quickly. ~ shit shit shit~  
  
" Yeah right, but i gotta admit it';s better than thse school unifors, so much more... free." Pan said wondering why he was still staring.  
  
" Yah I bet" Trunks said wondering if she was wearing a bra. There was an awkward moment of silence in which Trunks contined to stare at Pan and she tried to find something to focus on.  
  
" Well, are you ready?" Pan said, deciding she should sya something.  
  
"YES! sorry, lets go to my place!" Trunks said snapping out of him dream land and grabbing his keys.  
  
*** In The Car  
  
" ... And that is why me leaving is justifiable " Pan had just finnished telling Trunks why her high school sucked. He had been listening patiently and now he decided he could speak.  
  
" You know what Pan your right! I mean our going on 17 , you should beable to make your own choices. Why when I was 17, I didn't even go to school! I just ran around doing lots of drugs and having lots of sex, now is pretty much the same except i am a multimillionair and I own my own company ... " Trunks stopped abruptly ~ Ohhh maybe that was not such a good idea~  
  
" Really?" Pan asked, cocking an eyebrow  
  
" Er no no no! of course not!" Trunks said sweatdropping.  
  
" Yah right, I should have guessed" Pan said smirking and shaking her head. But she felt confused. ~ It's weird to think of Trunks like that, he always seemed so mature, but he really isn't that old, I guess living with him I'll see moe of th real him, I could write a newspaper article, everygirl in Japan would by it! ( A/N - I would! I would! )~  
  
" ah lets drop this for now k? we're here anyways." Trunks said. They were on the eastern side of the city and had pulled into a rather long driveway that led towards the ocean. ( I don't know the geography of Satan City, so bear with me here)  
  
" We are?! where is it where is it!" Pan said, turning her head in all directions. As they turned a corner shesaw that the road ended in a circle. At the end of the circle there was an exteramly large house, and behine it you could see the ocean rolling in and out. ~ wow, how pretty, I hope ther is a pool I can use! ~ " so your sppartment is in there?"  
  
" Actually, this is the appartement" Trunks said smiling ~ I love being rich!~  
  
" OMG Trunks I love you!" Pan screamed as she jumped out of the car and ran toward the door. then she ran into the door, and bounced backward and fell to the ground " What the fuck!?"  
  
" AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Pan thats twice in one day! what is your problem? its not even glass! we're just guna have to leave the doors open for you! HA HA HA!." Trunks laughed as he got out of the car to help Pan up.  
  
" I hate you!" Pan said as she refused his hand and pushed herself to a standing postion.  
  
" What is this?! Just a minnute ago you loved me! quit toying with my emotions Pan!" Trunks said smiling. He unlocked the door and they both entered. Trunks showed Pan all around and had some people bring in her box and push it up to hher bed room, where she unpacked as Trunks investigated some of the rooms he had not seen before.  
  
*** Back At the Office  
  
Bra was filing papers to the beat of her n*sync Cd, and was thourouly enjoying herself when a slamming door and a calling voice interupted her singing.  
  
" Trunks, You wanna hang out?!" Gotan called as he entered the office and pulled his jacket off. figuring Trunks was in the file room, he sat behind the desk on Trunks' swivel leather chair, and began to spin around hitting the curtains behind him with his hands as he went. Suddenly Bra came out of the copy room in her pink emsamble and Goten held on to the curtain to stop himelf so he could get a better look. He stopped, but he pulled the curtain down right over his head.  
  
" Owch! oh man, sorry!" Goten said pulling the curtain off himself and attempting to hang it back up.  
  
" Goten! your right on time!, Trunks said you would be here around 4!, don't worry about the curtain, Trunks does that all the time, I don't know why he bothers with them. But I can fix it right up!" Bra went over to the wall and pressed a small button, suddenly a whhole new cutain popped out of the wall, covering the window.  
  
" well, that handy! So where is Trunks?" Goten said, admiring the new curtain.  
  
" Oh he's helping Pan move in with him" Bra said  
  
" WHAT?!" Goten yelled  
  
" its a long story, i'll tell you on the way to the restaurant" Bra said as she grabbed the keys to the barbie car and her cell phone so she could call Trunks.  
  
" Hey! we're finnaly going out! alright!" Goten said, as he jumped over to Bra and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
" WHAT?, I mean, yah, and Trunks and Panny are coming too. " Bra said, now dissapointed at that fact. ~ whoa man, he does like me, yay ~  
  
" Oh, Ok" Goten said sounding a little dissapointed. ~ Bra, food yay! Pan Trunks live in same house? huh? Bra, food good. ~ ( A/N - yes I know, everyone portrays him as an idiot, I think its funny though so I'm doing it too! )  
  
" C'mon lets get goin!" Bra said as she diled Trunks up then held Gotens hand as she pulled him towards the garage. " Hi, Trunks? ... HI, yah, Goten came and we're leaving for the restaurant now, meet you there in ten? .... alright, bye!"  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
I'm bad at cliffhangers arn't I, i'll have to work on it heh heh, please review, it makes me feel good and apreciated! thanx so much, - cherry 


	6. out to eat

Ch 6 - Out to eat  
  
hardy har har. I wrote most of that last chappie during english class, i hope you guysa apreciate me gettin it out on a weekday, i was pround. anywho I know you don't really care about this jibber babber so on with the ficcy. ....  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
*** at the restaurant  
  
Trunks and Pan had arrived at the restaurant and were waiting in the waiting room for Goten and Bra, There were many girls around, seeming to be drawn to Trunks as if he were a magnet. Pretty soon, Pan and Trunks were surrounded by swarming girls and Trunks had to make a sotrt of ki shield around where they were sitting to ward them off. Every time the girls touched at, they shook violently for a moment then fell to a floor. After there was a pile of girls around it, most backed away a bit, but continued screaming. Girls were holing up signs saying 'i love you trunks' and some were even throwing their bras at the two.  
  
" Whoa this is freaky" Pan said as pair of underwear landed on her head.  
  
"Yah, I've kinda gotten used to it. Actually this restaurant I find has the least girls around it, thats why I come here alot." Trunks said examining the underwear with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"are these your size?" he said handing them to Pan  
  
" Yah ! thanks! Is it going to be like this the whole time?" Pan asked getting worried.  
  
" Nah, once we're seated the waiters will protect us, they're trained for matters like this. some times they just put up a curtain, or make a peper mache Trunks." He said then checked his watch. " Where are Goten and Bra?"  
  
" I don't know, But I hope they show soon, this is getting scaryy." Pan said, some of the girls had started throwing her dirty looks.  
  
After about 5 more minutes of this, Goten and Bra showed up at the front of the fire.  
  
" Hello?!! Trunks c'mon I'm hungry! I spent the last 10 min. trying to get through this swarm! I actually fell into several mosh pits! Get your butt out here!" bra said angrily. Goten, who was standing next to her, had his hands over his face and was wimpering.  
  
" OH SORRY BRA!" Trunks yelled to her, as he got up and offered Pan his arm, she took it , but immediatly regretted it. she was bombarded with cigarrette butts and empyt beer can as the crowd started to boo.  
  
" owch! whta the fuck?!" Pan said rubbing her head with her spare hand.  
  
" Oh sorry, lets get outa here" Trunks said letting down the shield and pulling Pan at a run into the restaurant. Goten and Bra had already gotten a table and the waiter led them to it. As soon as Trunks and Pan sat down, a bunch of waiter dressed in black, nimbally flipped over tho their table, holding out the serving trays like shields. One of them turned around and handed them menu's then flipped away again ( the rest of them stayed around the table to fight off the mob). Once everyone decided what they wanted they ordered and settled down for a nice talk.  
  
" So Pan, you ran away from home huh?" Goten began the conversation the was fated to happen.  
  
" Yah, you guys don't think I wa swrong do you?" Pan said looking around at them  
  
" well I don't really know the whole story Pan, I mean I know you don't like your school, but was this really necessary?" Bra said kindly. Pan explained to Bra and Goten her situation, her dads reaction, and her reasons for leaving.  
  
" Wow Pan, that really sucks, you did what you had to. you know what? we are going to make you fit right in at Satan Academy, It'll be great!" Bra said enthusiastically. ~ Yay we get to make Pan into a rich person! maybe she'll gain some fashion sense.. oh how cool! ~  
  
"Yah Pan! it will be totally different for you now, i'll buy you a whole new wardrobe, and you can just tell everyone there that your very rich, then when you get all your bnew friends you can go beat the shit outa those other losers!" Trunks said, thinking that he would buy Pan plenty more short yellow dresses.  
  
" This sounds great! you guys are too nice! Goten, why so quiet?" Pan said happily  
  
" Well, it's just that I know Gohan is not going to be hapy about all this, and he's gunna ask me about it and it will be awkward." Goten said attempting to think of a solution.  
  
" Well we all know my dad is going to be pissed, but there is nothing he can do to change this, Its my life and I've made my decision." Pan said firmly  
  
" Yah, but I don't know how angry he'll get, he can be a bit tempermental yah know." Goten said looking worried.  
  
  
  
" Your right Pan!" Trunks said putting his arm around her ( which got odd looks from Bra and Goten) " You decided this and I think you should stick by it, besides Gohan dosn't come back tillmonday, I'm sure he'll have cooled down and will be reasonable."  
  
" I hope so, for your sake Pan" Goten said still seeming sketchy, that is untill the food arrived and he was focused on the plates in front of him. They all ate in silence, typical for them of course. Food was a very important part of the day and deserved their full attention.  
  
" Pan you gunna eat that?" Trunks asked through mouthfuls of his own food, as he noticed Pan had eaten all of hers except for little bit.  
  
" I dunno what is this stuff? cabbage or something?" Pan asked eyes the chunky vegetable oddly.  
  
" Oh thats cauliflower" Trunks said " It's some weird french food, I don't blame you, not many people know what it is, so can I have it?"  
  
" OH, yah sure" Pan said giving her plate over to Trunks who was now licking the last of his own meal away from the plate. Soon every one was finneshed and were sitting back, digesting.  
  
" MMMM well that was fun, what you guys wanna do now?"  
  
" Lets all go back to my new house, I haven't totally moved in yet, but most everything is there now. We can show Pan here how to live the rich life! I got all these roman bath things installed! it's great!" Trunks said, then tapped one of the waiters and asked quietly for the bill.  
  
" Wow , that sounds great, I havent seen your new place yet, have you Bra?" Goten said looking at her  
  
" Nope, we could go check out all the bedrooms together!" Bra said grabbing Gotens hand.  
  
" YES! c'mon guys lets get goin!" Goten said standing up on the chair and Pulling Bra with him as he flew through the roof.  
  
" Whoa, shall we then?" Trunks said looking up through the hole as he also stood on his chair ( he payed the bill already).  
  
" we shall" Pan said flying up ward with Trunks behind her.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
yah that was short I know, I'll write more really soon I promise, but i felt that was a good place to end it. Please review kind readers! Oh and I wanna let you all know, its my birthday tomarrow i'm turning 14! yay. thnx - cherry 


	7. the rich life

Ch 7. the rich life ( wow 7 chapters already)  
  
OKAY here we are at the next chapter, uhm i got nothing to say, enjoy -  
  
  
  
*** At Trunks new house - now to be called big ass house  
  
Bra and Goten had been impressed by the big ass house but not nearly as much as Pan had been. Trunks had let everybody in and was giving the Grande Tour.  
  
" And this room is made enitirly out of candy, go on take a bite!" Trunks said tapping his cane on a nearby tree and giving them all a sparkling smile. Immediatly Goten began devouring the plant, but Bra and Pans attention had ben stolen away by the oopma loopmps who were skipping around across the chocolate river.  
  
" Trunks this is getting werd" Bra said as the oopma loopmas started to strip down and jump into the chocolate river where they proceeded to wrestle.  
  
Trunks took off his top hat and threw it on the ground angrily " YOU DON'T LIKE MY OOPMA LOOMPAS?! EVERYONE LOVES MY OOPMPA LOOMPAS! I JUST CAN'T PLEASE YOU BRA! " With that he marched out of the room throwing down his cane as well and taking off his coat that had a long tail on it while mumbling. Every one followed him out of the room with confused looks on their faces.  
  
" sorry guys, lets not bring that up again. here, we can go to the baths now." Trunks said now leading them down some stone stairs that were lit by burning lanterns.  
  
" Oh this is pretty, I didn't see this before, then again, I dind't see the oopma loompa room either ... " Pan said thinkng.  
  
" I thougt we wern't going to bring that up again " Trunks said throwing her a look.  
  
" OH sorry! WOW! THIS IS BEAUTIFUL TRUNKS! I FEEL LIKE CEASAR!" Pan said as she caught sight of a large stone room with stone pillars holding up the ceiling. There was one large swimming pool sized bath with hot water and bubble bath in it. there were also smaller beths around that were also filled with hot water. Plants were scattered around, and the room was also lit with lanterns like the ones on the stairs.  
  
" Yah man , you really went all out with this! It's just like in my latin book!" Bra said stripping down.  
  
" Actually this came with the house, can I be Crassus?" Trunks said also stripping down ( not naked ok? underwear.)  
  
"Yah man! Pans Ceasar your Crassus and I'll be Spartacus! " Bra said dticking her toe into the hot water, which Pan was already floating around in drinking wine.  
  
" What about me?" Goten said looking hurt as he stood on the tiles as everyone else swam around drinking wine and eating grapes.  
  
" Oh Goten! you can be Benvolio!" Bra said jumping out and pulling him into the pool with all his clothes on.  
  
" Whos Benvolio?" Goten said, but everyone just rolled their eyes and shoved grapes in their mouths, not wanting to be an outsider, goten did the same and pretended he had been kidding.  
  
" oh ceasar!" said spartacas  
  
" OH SPARTACUS!" said ceasar  
  
"OHHHHHH! CRAAAAASUS!" said crassus " OHHHH, wait thats me .."  
  
everybody started laughing at trunks who turned red and dunked under water.  
  
( A/n - ok to any of you who are reading this and do not know me personally, this scene was a sort of inside joke with my friends, as was the cauliflower thing. sorry if your confused or feel left out, but i think you can enjoy this play on historical figueres anyways. we saw the spartacus movie and Romeo and Juliet in school, good times. )  
  
*** immense kitchen at the big ass house  
  
Pan and the others had had their fun for the night and were sitting on stools that were at an island in the kitchen ( you know those lil counter thangs). They were talking ( or more complaining really) about their lives, mainly their love lives.  
  
" I totally love my social life!" Bra said enthusiastically. " all the guys and all the parties! who needs to settle down when you can have threesomes every weekend already!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Bra, who winked.  
  
" I hate my life. period. " Pan said " never mid my social life! i can't do shit anyways, no time to worry about people when your failing everything!" she complained, but with good reason  
  
" we know pan! we already worked that out, what about me? Marrons a frigid bitch! I gotta lose that ditzy daisy drapery!" Goten said yelling. ( did i say he was single or had a gf before? sorry if i'm contradicting myself) " maybe I could turn our lives into a soap opera, that would be cool!"  
  
" Thats not very nice to marron" said no one imparticular  
  
" Yah but she deserves it!" goten said scrunching up his face and shaking his fist.  
  
" ok enouigh about marron, we all hate her. I need to talk about my boyfriend, josh hartnet. see he's starting to get on my nerves with all his porno shoots. i don't know how much longer i can take this. " Trunks said feeling up his man boobs. oh did i mention trunks is gay? sorry if i forgot that. Pan is a hermaphhrodite. ha ha juct kidding i wouldn't do that to you guys. none of this paragraph is true, lets try again shall we?  
  
" man girls suck. my secretaries just arn't cutting it anymore, i think its time i hired some new ones." Trunks said scrating his crotch.  
  
" Trunks! i'm your secretary" Bra said fuming  
  
" oh Bra, you know what kind of secretaries i mean, the ones on the night shift .... " trunks said looking at her meaningfully.  
  
" oh i see. how come you never put me on night shift?" bra said smiling, totally not getting it. everybody groaned and Bra laughed " ha ha ha I wa kidding of course! " she sweat dropped and everyone knew she was lying, of course.  
  
" Trunks you shouldn't use your secretaries like that" Pan said, feeling a bit uncomfdurable, and wishing she was as naive as bra.  
  
" ohhh, is that what you mean?! eww i don't want the night shift! he's my brother!" Bra said realizing the truth. " oh shes right trunks, thats not good at all!"  
  
" Yah i know i know! i don't do it that often! plus no girl takes me seriously anyways, its always for money and/or my great sex." Trunks said.  
  
" Damn straignt man! I know how your feeling! thats exactly how it is with marron!" Goten butted in!  
  
" Goten dude! no its not! you dont know what your talking about! your poor, and not a sex god. Marron is just a bitch, she dosn't use you! there is nothing to use you for!" Trunks yelled, totally bitching out Goten. He was pissed ~ why is everybody being so touchy about this damn it this bites~  
  
" ok man, back off, maybe I should go" Goten said backing away  
  
" yah maybe you should" Trunks said with a glare, he was in a bad mood now.  
  
" Trunks thats so mean! if Goten is leaving so am I!" Bra said walking over to him.  
  
" Yah now whos being a bitch Goten? cheating on your girlfriend, she should break up with you! and with my sister! get outa here!" Trunks said his anger rising for no apparent reason except that he kept thinking of all his failed secretary relations.  
  
Pan was sitting their bewildered, she had never seen this side of Trunks before. ~ he is so short tempered, and whats up with him and all these secrataries, he's obviously not kidding or he wouldn't be so mad.~ Pan was so lost in her thoughts that she was sitting their silent.  
  
" bye Trunks, I hate when you get like this. c'mon Bra lets go" Goten said, giving Trunks a sad look. and leaving  
  
annnnnd ... scene!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
man i'm so weird, one minute their partying hardy with julius caesar, then the next trunks is being an ass holio! well, the story has to have some plot, and i'm pretty much making this up as i go along. hee hee. i have a few ideas though, dun worry it will all pull together in the end. i wanted a little seriousness yah know, just here and their, i'll probly just make the whole thing into a joke later. oh well i hope you liked it, lemme know! really! even if you didn't ! tell me or else ill just keep displeasing you! love ya'll  
  
~ cherry 


	8. clear as water

ch 8 - clear as water in a toilet.  
  
yah that was weird man, the whole chapter was so unserious though, i needed to put something in, i know what ill do! read onward and upward my friends! this is very screwy. ill fix it right up, i'm not into all this seriousness, time for some real t/p fun stuff! ill put in the plot sooner or later ( or maybe never) - ok i said all that in a review in case you missed it. like i said at the end of the last chappie, i'll probly make it all into a big joke, and so i will. on we go.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks and Pan watched as Goten flew away with Bra to who knows where. Pan was a bit upset at their leaving they had been having fun. But she surely didn't blame him, Trunks haden'texactely been the nicest host.  
  
  
  
" Finnaly! I thought they'd never get out of here." Trunks said turning to Pan with a warm smile that did not reflect his previous anger.  
  
" What?! " Pan said suprised at his mild temper.  
  
" OH sorry! did you think I was actually mad?! I just get bitchy at Goten when I want him to leave. He thinks I need anger management classes. we actually went to one once, it was fun, we beat up dummies."  
  
Trunks said coming over to pan and sitting down.  
  
" So that was all A big lie to get rid of Goten and Bra? you just wanted to be left alone?" Pan said, shocked and appaled.  
  
" No, i wanted to be left with you. " Trunks said looking to Pan and raising his eyebrows an smirking.  
  
" Why so you can screw me and leave me to die like all your secretaries!" Pan said feeling sketchy about Trunks. ~ there is so much about him I don't know! who knows what he could be hiding in this house!~  
  
" Pan! You know I dindn't mean that! don't be upset. I would never hurt a person like that Pan! don't you know me? I shouldn't be mentioning things like this in front of you and Bra anyways your under 18." Trunks said looking a bit hurt. ~ I'm must be a good liar. Pan seems upset though, I guess we just need to learn each other better. And here I thought we were already the best of friends.~  
  
" hmph. Your not that much older than me, and its not like i don't know whats going on. I just don't know what to expect of you, and your making a bad impression. I guess I don't know you as well as I thought" Pan said calming down a bit. ~ ah I know he's not a bad guy, just an impulsive liar~  
  
" well lets fix that up!" Trunks said happily. he ran to Pan scooping her up then running out the door ( which was open due to Pans erm... problem with them), he threw Pan into the pool that was out there then jumped in himself.  
  
It was really quite a beautiful night. The moon was shining down on the ocean which could be heard rolling against the shore from the patio. The pool was nicely lit by the moon also as the light ripples across the water flowing out of a fountain. The dunes which separated the pool from the ocean swayed softly in the light breeze. This all would have been very romantic but with Trunks and Pan ... uhm ..  
  
" wha ha ha your going down!"  
  
" never! you'll have to kill me before i give up the fountain! "  
  
" I've already taken over the filter! give it up man! its not worth it! i;ve got all the dead frogs on my side now! we will conquer the fountain!" With that Trunks splashed forward, brandishing his noodle ( you all know what that is right?)  
  
" nooo!" Pan yelled holding up her noodle in defence as she backed away. but he had her pinned to the wall and he had quickly thrown her to the other side of the pool and had placed a dead frog on the fountain.  
  
" This is not helping our relationship Trunks!" Pan said huffily, she had been beaten and wasn't happy  
  
" Sorry Panny hunny, lets talk" Trunks said sweetly, coming over to her and sitting on the stairs of the pool with her. ( they are opposite the fountain)  
  
" ok then, tell me the truth about your life " Pan said getting comfdurble. They talked late into the night, discussing their lives, mainly Trunks' because Pans had been discused alot already that day. It was a good talky, i'm not going to bore you with the details, anything important I will flashback on later. After talking the headed inside and went their separate ways, each to ponder the others words.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
yah short, i know, really i just wanted to clear things up, now i can sleep soundly. ahhh. cuties. alright, lemme know what ur thinking i'm very interested. thanks. oh and anything you'd like to see happen, post it man!  
  
~cherry! 


	9. on the beach

ch. 9 On the beach  
  
damn it! ok anyways note - u know how it got all weird and serious.? well i've been thinking about it alot, very bothersome to me and i think did it cause the whole chapter wwas outa control for the whole part cept that. also i had this need to be serious! i'm recovering though, i'm going to take my seriousness out on another fici'm going to write for that purpose. so sorry if the story is a bit flippy floppy, remember, its my first one! thanks for all the reviews and so on, i love you guys! man is that a load off my chest. i'm weird.  
  
so about the next chapeter! lets write it! yay! cheerio!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
*** the big ass house ( next day)  
  
Pan walked down the beach contently, gazing dreamily at the sparkling waves crashing against the cool diamond sand as the sun rose on the horison. her wet hair brushed against her bare back causing her to shiver slightly. Her feet slipped into the moist sand leaving deep imprints that were quickly washed away by the inconstant tide. she smiled thinking of how sexy she must look, and wishing this was a photo shoot for glamour magazine. Soon, letting her imagination take her away, Pan was running along the beach swaying her hair behind her and letting her arms fly out behind her with her eyes closed. Well sure enough, Pan was soon running right into the water, and her images were disrupted by a large wave knocking her over. Pan sighed ~ i'll never be the rich type, i'm to clutsy. OH well~ she proceeded to walk up the beach and into the house combing her hair with her fingers and feeling a bit sad. What Pan didn't know waas that, just walking like this made Pan more attractive than she ever could in a model shoot, even if she was running down that beach naked.  
  
This is how Trunks saw her, first thing that moring, walking into his house, pulling a knot out of her hair and looking distressed but beautiful. ~ Pan has got to be one of the best people I know, I just gotta make her happy at that new school. she deserves it. ~ Trunks left his room and headed down stairs to his breakfast nook, where he found breakfast waiting for him. ( what did you think he'd make his own, yah frickin right!)  
  
Soon Pan walked in and greeted him with a warm smile and a growling stomach.  
  
" HA HA here help yourself Pan." Trunks said offering her some delectible breakfast munchies.  
  
" Thanks man, i'm famished!. Say you got a great beach there!" Pan said taking a seat and digging in.  
  
" Isn't it? I can't wait to have a Party there, I just bought this great circus tent from these clowns! we can set it up out there, add a strobe light and a harmonica player and we got our selves a great time!. They might have even left one of the clowns wrapped up in it too! you never know with those carnie folk. Tricky folk they are!" Trunks said finnishing off a waffle with chocolate syrup and whipped cream on it ( my fave!).  
  
" Oh Fun! I can ask my dad if we can borrow his .... oh yah, my dad, uhm well never mind ..." Pan said shutting up.  
  
" Oh Pan, don't worry about your dad, we'll deal with him when the time comes. By the time him and your mom are back, you'll be the pperfect little rich girl getting straight A's and So many college scholorships even your dad wont be able to count em all. " Trunks said confidentally.  
  
" I hope so." Pan said looking doubtful. " So are we going shopping today or what? I htought you were gunna buy me a wardrobe... " Pan said giving him a cute smile.  
  
" Who said I wasn't going to? You better call Bra though, shes the expert." ~yellow dress ...yuuuum~ Trunks said drooling.  
  
" Bra? are you sure she knows how to dress richly?" ~ eww yellow dress ~ Pan said quickly  
  
" YES!" Trunks said  
  
" uhm. kay. Do you think shes gunna be mad at you? and what about Goten? shouldn't you talk to him?" Pan said remembering the previous night.  
  
" Nah, he'll be over it, he always is, and Bra wont even remember." Trunks said finnishing off the food on the table.  
  
Fed and informed, Pan reached for the phone and dialed up Bra.  
  
"Hey hun .... yah ... yah ... WHAT? OH MY GOD NO WAY! THAT IS TOO COOL! LUCKY BITCH! okay .... yes alright ... well see you there" with that Pan hung up the phone and began to clear her place.  
  
" Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Trunks asked looking at Pan. " Oh and you sont need to pick that up" Trunks whistled and some of them flipping servent came out of no where and Picked up all the dishes quickly and silently. ( A/N - you know the guys from the jackie chan adventures that work for shen-do? the black ones that Jackie always beats way easily? thats what these guysa re like except dressed as waiters)  
  
" COOL. Oh youll never guess what!" Pan said but gave no time for guessing, "Vegeta is having a game show at the mall, and Bra is going to be on it!"  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
whoo hoo, nxt chappie - game show! you ever seen mall rats? i'm gunna do a take off on it heh heh hehe heh! fun fun! ok review please!  
  
love cherry 


	10. The Mall

ch. 10 - The Mall (ewwww)  
  
sorry about the delay here people. its just that not too many people seem to be liking this fiction so i was working on another one. but i shouldn't be complaining to you people who have read this far you're great, thanks! any ways on to The Mall.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
*** at capsule corp.  
  
" well dad, if you really need me on your new game show..... I guess its my obligation to our family to do this for you. Goten was going to take me to florida, but he'll get over it." Bra said calmly to her father, conveniently explaining the new scene for me ( love you bra!).  
  
" hmph! damn straight! tell that no ass loser to leave you alone, your much too good for him." Vegeta responded  
  
"Oh daddy, he's already going to be angry enough about canceling our trip, you leave him alone." Bra said, leaving to go tell Goten the news.  
  
*** the big ass house  
  
Trunks and Pan were getting ready to head over to the mall. Pan had on her finest punk clothes, for not only was the mall a center for shopping, it is also a fun place to pick fights and avoid the cops. Trunks also had on his punk clothes and carried his little 'free samples' cup with him, the mall. is a great place to mooch.  
  
" Ready Pan?" Trunks said running his portable comb through his hair.  
  
" I'm always ready for the mall!" Pan said and followed Trunks out to his car, which had been brought out of his secrest underground garage. It looked like the batmobile. " hey, are people going to be flocking all around you today like they did yesterday?"  
  
" oh, your right.. Jeez i can't just have a pleasent day at the mall. oh well, I think there is a wig in the glove compartment, wanna grab it for me?" Trunks said, starting up the car.  
  
" You mean this rainbow afro wig?" Pan said holding up a colored rats nest.  
  
" hellz yah!" Trunks said grabbing it and shoving it on his head, he was totally unrecognisable. Pan slapped her forehead with her hand.  
  
" Trunks you look like shit!" She said truthfully. he just scoffed and blasted the music as the car entered the highway towards The Mall!  
  
  
  
*** at Capsule Corps.  
  
" Bra hey! are you ready to go to florida?" Goten yelled as he ran up to her. " where are your bags?" he asked giving her a hug. Goten was very excited about their trip, he was going to take Bra on the universal tour at disney world, and he was going to propose to her when jaws attacked.  
  
" Goten, bad news. The lady who was going to be on my dads show died in a pool, I'm going to have to take her spot, so I can't go on the Trip." Bra said sadly, watching Gotens face drop.  
  
"But BUt BUt Bra! you don't have to do what your dad says! he jus dosn't like me! c'mon! can't he get someone else for the show? this isn't fair! " Goten burst out in tears, his plans were ruined, it was like a rainy day now. falling down on his head, cold and wet, dribbling down his neck, causing goosebumps, eww goosebumps.  
  
" goten get up before I need to get another bucket of water! its not that bad, we can go to florida some other time!" Bra said kicking Gotens pathetic figure.  
  
" No! we can't! its obvious to me now that you care for your father more than for me, your 2 day boyfriend! well fine Bra, go on the game show! maybe i'll even come and watch! " Goten said and flew off to find Trunks.  
  
Bra just sighed and shook her head as she headed back inside to get ready.  
  
*** at The Mall parking lot  
  
Trunks and Pan had just arrived at the mall and were heading inside to look around when Goten landed in front of them practically in tears.  
  
"Trunks! thank god I found you! I just had a horrible fight with Bra! shes going to be on this game show and blah blah blah..." Goten explained the situation to Trunks, and Pan happened to be listening.  
  
" I'd count your blessings Goten, If you had proposed to her when jaws attacked she would have said no for sure" Pan said laughing at the ridiculousness of it all  
  
" why? it would have been so romantic, how could she resist me?" Goten said dreamily.  
  
" Poor Bra" Pan mumbled. Goten looked at her questoningly and was about to speak, but was interuted by Trunks.  
  
" Look man. I have a plan, when does this thing start?"  
  
" Uhm, about 20 minutes." Goten answered, counting on his fingers.  
  
" cool man, we need to find Jay and Silent Bob!" Trunks said and took off to the mall, Goten running after him, and Pan rolling her eyes as she followed them as well.  
  
*** In The Mall ( finnaly)  
  
The Tree of them soon entered the mall and Trunks and Goten headed off to find Jay and Silent Bob as Pan went to find Bra so they could get some clothes shopping in before the game show.  
  
Soon Pan and Bra were walking around, occasionally pointing and squealing the clothes they saw in windows. They had decided to window shop for now, and buy after the show. They were walking along calmly taking about teenege girl things when Pan suddenly gasped and hid behind Bra.  
  
" Pan!? what the fuck is your problem? you can't hate Dawsons creek that much!" Bra said slightly annoyed  
  
" Its not that Bra! see those girls behind you? they are in my class at my school!" Pan whispeded, ducking down.  
  
" OHH ..." Bra said. she pulled Pan over to a nearby bemch and they sat down with their backs to the group of girls. Bra flicked her head around and glanced at them, pretending that she was fixing her hair. several of the girls turned their heads at the swish of Blue before their eyes. " Watch this ... " Bra whisped softly to Pan, who had a very confused loook on her face.  
  
" ... Is that Bra Breifs?" They heard one of the girls whisped behind them.  
  
" . . . . Of course it is you idiot! " Another said  
  
" .. The famous Bra Breifs! she is so pretty! " Said one, Bra smiled at this.  
  
" ... and lucky! I'd give anything to be near Trunks Breifs! sister or not .. I wonder if shes seen him naked?" The girls started to giggle at this and so did Bra.  
  
" ... Whos that girl with her? " One of the girls questoned  
  
" .. Probly one of her friends from satan academy"  
  
" ... from here it looks like that girl Trunks was with last night. I was watching the news, and they had a clip of him and another girls back heading into a restaurant. " One of the girls gloated  
  
" really? maybe its his new girl friend!" at this the whole group started to talk at once, pretty loudly. This gave Bra the chance to talk to Pan with out being heard  
  
" Thats pathetic, gossiping about us, wanna have some fun?" Bra said mischeviously  
  
" of course" Pan said. the group quieted down as one of them noticed Bra speaking, the pack seemed to tilt closer to the bench.  
  
" so, did you and Trunks have fuuuun last night?" Bra said To Pan, putting on a show for the girls  
  
" ohh yah. you wouldn't believe the kind of things we did, it was amazing!" Pan responded, changing her voice a bit so the girls wouldn't recognise it.  
  
" wow! really? I knew my brother could get freaky, but how far did he go with you? I mean, it was only your first night living together." This got a major reaction from the crows, one girl even fainted!  
  
" true, but that didn't even seem to phase him, he held nothing back" Pan said, the pack leaned in closer  
  
" oh do tell!" Bra said almost laughing out loud  
  
" I know hes your brother and all and you probly don't want to hear this, but he is so hott! and even hotter without his shirt and Pants, if you know what mean" Pan said, finding herself a bit turned on by her own words. Apparently the group of girls was a bit turned on as well, several of them fainted this time. they fell to the floor with a thump and Bra turned, figuring it was time to top off their little game.  
  
" PAN, maybe we should take this somewhere else, it seems we're being spyed on by some losers." Bra stood up, glaring at the girls who remained standing. they were whispering to each other, the name Pan escaping their lips.  
  
Pan stood up as well, flicked her hair, and got a good look at her now so meaningless school mates. They also got a good look at her and gasped. what juicy gossip! several more fainted.  
  
" We don't need this Pan, these bitched have no business with you and Trunks' sex life" Bra said, emphesising the -Trunks' sex life- part as the two of them walked away towards the game show set.  
  
  
  
*** At the Game show set  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten, with the help of Jay and silent Bob, had gotten two of the bachelors for the show, very very high, and had stolen their ties. The third one showed up a bit late and all the Pot was gone, so they let him stay and made up some excuse for the two stoned bachelors on the floor.  
  
" The shit you get us into Goten....." Trunks began but Vegeta showed up with his clip bored and the had to turn around.  
  
" why the fuck are there two stoned fuckers on my set?" Vegeta said  
  
" They ate too many chocolate covered pretzels" answered Holden, the third bachelor.  
  
" fuck this, you three get on stage, we're about to start, and I don't want my wonderful game show fucked up. so be good, and thats my daughter you three fuckers are courting, so watch yourself!" vegeta growled causing Holden to almost piss his pants. Goten and Trunks just walked on stage calmly and took their seats which were separated from the 'bachelorette' seat by a pink wall. Bra had taken her place already, and soon the show began. Vegeta came onstage and announced the names of everybody, then flashed a very very scary smile. The audience looked petrified and some little kids started to cry, but Vegeta left the stage and everyone calmed down a bit.  
  
" Bachelor number one (Goten) If we were to go on a date, what would it be like?" Bra asked, figuring out quickly that Vegeta had obviously come up with the questions.  
  
" well lets see, i'd porbly take you to florida on the universal tour" Goten answered smirking.  
  
" oooo kkkaaayyy?? well thats nice, bachelor number Two ( Holden), what would our first date be like?" Bra contined, thinking the last answer quite ironic.  
  
" well" said holden seductivly " first I'd take you out to eat a a very fancy restaurant, then me and you would enjoy a pleasent movie together, followed by a first kiss under the stars .." Holden would have continues but was cut off by Trunks  
  
" what bull shit! oohhh under the star! how romantic, yah fuckin right! the guy would probly just take you back to his dump for some fucking, don't fall for this shit bachelorette!" Trunks was bored  
  
" Uhm, okay then, bachelor # 3 , what would our first date be like then?" Bra said, a bit scared of the answer  
  
" Fuck no! I don't think It'll ever be legal for us to date considering out relation, but if I did take a girl out, i'd do just what #2 would do, take her back to my dump and fuck her." Trunks laughed, he saw Vegeta standing behind the audience about to pop. then he saw Pan in the audience and winked at her. Pan sat in the audience embarrassed for him, and glad she wasn't really dating him.  
  
"ok then, bachelor number one, If you were going to ask me to mate with you ... what what the fuck? Oh stupid dad, If you were to ask me to marry you, how would you do it?" Bra was incredebly confused, and Vegetas crappy cue cars we'nt helping her at all.  
  
" Again, I'd have to go with on the universal tour in Florida" Goten answered, satisfied with himself.  
  
"right. How about you bachelor number two?" Bra said, starting to suspect something  
  
" I'd take you out into a field full of flowers where we'd sit down under a tree and have a nice picknick. then at the end of it all, you'd find a solid gold, dimond encrusted ring, waiting for you in ..." again the sappyness got to Trunks and he interupted Holden  
  
" Again with your shit! will it never stop? Bachelorette, you know this guy is a fraud, any real man would never consider a field full of stinky flowers! admit it bachelor number 2, your a woman!" Trunks burst out  
  
" I am not! just because you have no sensetive side whatsoever dosn't mean that other men don't!" Holden defened his gay ass  
  
" Man my ass! you would never pass as a man, picknick ... the fucks up with that shit ... ? ...." Trunks chuckled to himself, he was really pissing Vegeta off. He had now gone super saiyan with rage and his eyes were bulging, for some reason this game show meant alot to him. He had been working on it for months, the whole family had been quite worried.  
  
"yah" Bra cut in " so Trunks, hows your new house coming along?"  
  
" oh its coming along great .. wait!, how'd you know it was me?"  
  
" Jeez Trunks, its only too obvious, Goten I know your there too. Jeez you guys, you just had to ruin dads show! what the hell? why couldn't you keep our business separete Goten?"  
  
" look, i'm sorry Bra ok? but your dad has way too much control over you you need to be your own person!"  
  
" I chose to do this Goten! daddy didn't force me! why is that stupid trip such a big deal to you anyway?" Bra said standing up now and coming over to the bachelor side.  
  
"because Bra! I was ... I was ging to .. Bra will you marry me?"  
  
"AWWWWWWW" goes the audience  
  
" Oh Goten! of course I will" Bra said, running up to him and giving him a big hug, understanding his anger now.  
  
"YAAAAAAYYYYYYYY" goes the audience  
  
" all right, brothers in law!" Trunks yelled high fiveing Goten. Pan came up on the stage too, not wanting to miss the action, and congradulated Bra.  
  
" How come you do everything before me Bra! your supposed to be tha younger one! I don't even have a boyfriend!" Pan said huging Bra and glancing at Trunks, who glancd back. glancy glancy! I think sparks are a flying!  
  
" Oh Pan, we'll find you some one" Bra said, glancing at Trunks, who glanced back. oh la la! I sense a sceme in the air!  
  
Soon all the ruckus of the game show died down, but not before Vegeta started crying and shot through the roof, angered by the ruin of his show and by the engagement of his daughter, he was a wreck. But the four friends continued their shopping, Pan still had no wardrobe.  
  
They waled the mall, this time going into stores and buying hundreds of dollarrs worth of clothes. The cashiers were all a little weirded out when a guy wearing a multi colored wig pulled out a wallet bulging with cash, but never the less, the accepted the money. The four of them passed by the group of girls once more, but Pan didn't even notice the jealous looks they gave her since she was too caught up joking around with Trunks.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
and scene, yes weird I know, but I was trying to follow what happened in mall rats, so damn funny! if you havent seen it, go rent it! oh and disclaimer - I don't own mall rats or any of the characters in it! ( jay  
  
and silent bob)  
  
next chapter things will go back to normal, if oyu call anything in this fic normal. i'm not sure if b/g are really going to get married, i'll think about it, I don't like mariges though, oh well first we have to see whats gunna happen with panny and Trunks, they seem to be flirting, hmm hum! please review people! it makes me want to write more! thank you! sorry for the delay, but its long isn't it? thanks  
  
-cherry 


	11. later

chapter 11. ( finnally) damn its a good thing nobody really wants to read this, i never update! i lead a stressful life, if it was up to me i'd write all day everyday, but sadly, no.ok, so now that i'm on chapter 11 and getting into the story a bit, perhaps i'll have something happen between trunks and Pan, think its time yet? i dunno, its a bit soon. hmmm.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
*** at the big ass house  
  
Our four friends had finnished their shopping excursion and were at Trunks' house ( and Pans house)going through their new stuff. Bra ( and trunks) had convinced Pan that in light of her new life, she should take on a new style. she was now modeling her new tight ( yet suprisingly comfortable [a/n i spelt it right!]) shirts, dresses, and pants. The other three were sitting on the couch in front of her, goten was completely oblivious, bra was admiring her own work, and Trunks was admiring Pan.  
  
"whoo hoo! go Pan !!!strut that stuff!" Trunks yelled at her. ~ damn she does look good. ~  
  
" damn i do good work. excallent panny! "Bra called out  
  
" thanks guys, i'm tired though this is all i can do for now." Pan said taking a seat between bra and trunks. " so bra, you and Goten arn't really getting married right? I mean in case you forgot, like goldcherry did, Goten is dating marron the dreary drapery." Pan said, helpully explaining the author.  
  
"nah" said goten. "your right, i'd like to but i should break up with marron and go out with you for a while first eh brA?" goten said clearing things up.  
  
" yes, true." Bra said sadly. ~ i've loved that crazed idiot for so long. I know i always will to~  
  
"so you wanna go out now bra?" goten said " I'm hungry"  
  
"of course I do! c'mon lets get outa here" Bra said pulling goten off the couch after she got up. " bye trunks, Pan, see you guys tomarrow!"  
  
" Later Man. Pan, bye to you too.  
  
" by uncle goten! . Bra thanks. " Pan said, urging the two out the door. she wanted to be with trunks. Ironically, and to her suprise, as soon as she had waved at bra and goten and shut the door, Trunks came up behind her, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. A hot streak ran through Pans stomach and she gasped.  
  
" Pan, what are you thinking?" Trunks asked  
  
' that is such an unfair question!" Pan responded.  
  
" ahh, and why is that?" Trunks let her go, to pans dissomething, and she tuned to face him as he continued. " what were you thinking there Pan?"  
  
" Your such an ass! you have no right to know what i was thinking. I don't have to tell you, aned i'm not going to. "Pan said walking away now, smiling.  
  
" your not getting away that easily Pan." Trunks said following after her. suddenly she stopped walking down the entrance hall and turned to face him again. this time she put her arms arounf his neck and pulled her self close to him.  
  
" Trunks, what are you thinking?" Pan asked.  
  
" well according to you, its my right not to have to tell you that." Trunks said, suprised my Pans upfrontness. ( word? yes? no?)  
  
"your right. I bet you were thinking the same thing i was though." Pan said, letting going and walking on with a teasing little ass wiggle.  
  
" Pan get your wiggling butt back here." Trunks said wanting her to stay but keeping up a macho attitude  
  
" hell no! not if you ask like that. plus this is chapter eleven and its only been two days, lets not drag tonight on eh?" Pan said back to him.  
  
" fine fine, we can pick this up in the morning. sweet dreams. oh yah, tomorrow we're having a house warming party so don't sleep too late." Trunks informed Pan as they walked up towards the sleeping wing of the house.  
  
" alright. Your not going to make me give tours right? cause i'm lost? where do i sleep again?" Pan said staring blankly around her.  
  
" fourth door on the right. and don't worry about the guests, i'm having maps made. I would have given you one, but they were delayed because the key didn't show the symbol for hockey rink. ( hee hee i love the word rink)" Trunks explained walking Pan to her room  
  
" damn scientists. ok well this is my place." Pan said a bit awkwardly since they were in the same house.  
  
" yep. here we are" Trunks said forgetting to leave. not that Pan minded.  
  
" well good night then. see you in the morning." Pan said hesitantly.  
  
" yah. if you need anything, just ask. i'll be a couple of doors down." Trunks pointed to a blue door down the hall a bit.  
  
"Ok thanks. And thanks for letting me live with you. and helping me with my dad. And buying me new things. And helping me change schools. Thanks for everything. Your really cool to be doing all this for me" Pan blushed a bit despite her openess earlier, this was different, this was from the heart.  
  
" Its nothing Pan. For you, anything. hope I don't freak you out that bad, cause I think your really cool too." Trunks sorta blushed too, oddly enough. Pan was his special friend.  
  
" thanks" Pan said smiling " sleep well" than she finally went into her room and closed the door softly behind her.  
  
Trunks stood there staring at the door for a bit. Then he decided that iall it was missing was a nice picture on it, and that someone was boutnd to give him one as a house warming gift. Then he left for his own room  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Pan awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. most of the night she spent awake, lying in her bed pondering over Trunks and her situation. Not much sleeping had happened and Pan felt like shit. all worried and confused. she was just going to have to be straight with him, no crap.  
  
So Pan washed up and took some asprin before heading down to sunday breakfast in her pj's. As she passed Trunks's room she could kinda hear the shower running, indicating tat she was up first and that she would have time to collect herself before she saw him. Pan easily found her way to the kitchen, of course, and helped herself to a nice array of foods from a buffet that had been lain out for her and Trunks. As she ate Pan began to feel better and more confident, and when Trunks joined her in the breakfast nook, looking dishelved, she was ready for him. But before she could get her words out, the distressed figure spoke.  
  
" Pan, I've been thinking" ~ like all night~ Trunks said. " And you know, maybe me and you should get together" he said quickly, but looked imediatly relieved after he said this.  
  
" I've been thinking that too." Pan said " So are you asking me out?"  
  
" well, yah, i guess I am. I never thought I would be, but I cant just deny what I feel bacause its not what i expected to feel."  
  
" I know exactly what you mean. You know I was up all night worrying about this, and here we are totally agreeing." Pan said happy as a school girl.  
  
" I know, Its crazy. I was up all night too. And to think, I thought us living together would make us drift apart." Trunks said relaxing a bit now.  
  
" And her we are, going out."  
  
" I never actually said that I'd go out with you" Pan said back.  
  
" well will you?" Trunks asked, knowing the answer  
  
" of course, what do you think I am, an idiot?" Pan answerd.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
did that all happen too fast? aw whatever. i think ill have just one more chapter. the party. does that sound good. did i forget something? gohan will be there. so that will be worked out? i think thats it. if theres something else please let me know. thanks. and review too. love you all!  
  
goldcherry 


	12. the beginning

ch.12  
  
Damn you know i just read that chapter ( cause i forgot what the story was about) and was like " shit man, that was soo cute" I like this story. I'm going to write this last chapter and wrap things up, cause this story deserves an end.  
  
" Pan you know, your 'rents are coming to this partay. should you like hide or something?" Trunks said after they finnished breakfast.  
  
" naw, I'll just let my life work things out. it always happens that way. you can worry and worry, buteverythng will turn out ok in the end whether you do or not." ( point of story) Pan responded, picking her teeth with a tooth picker ( what are those things called again?).  
  
" sounds good to me." Trunks said.  
  
So the two of them lazed around all morning, talking to each other about their new found relationship.  
  
" Trunks, Is this actually going to end up somewhere? this relationship?" Pan asked, looking at Trunks girl-history.  
  
" I hope so. Pan, I know, I'm not very trustworthy, but I really do care about you. damn it, I don''t know what to say, cause i've said that so many times with out meaning it and now that i actually do it dosn't even matter." Trunks tried to explain.  
  
" I think, this too will work it's self out. all I know is that right now, I'm in love with you, and thats all that matters right? I'm all set, as long as you never kick me out, which wouldn't even matter cause I could just live here anyway and you wouldn't know its so big." Pan said.  
  
' You Love me?" Trunks questioned.  
  
" Did I say that?" pan responded  
  
" Yes" he said  
  
" then yes" She said  
  
" I love you too" Trunks put his arm around Pan  
  
"prove it" she said seductively.  
  
Just then! the doorbell rang 'Ding Dong!'  
  
"Oh, the guests are here." Trunks said sadly.  
  
" Well lets go see them." Pan said also sadly.  
  
But the waitor had brought the first of the guests up to the living room they were in, so they just stayed and greeted people as they came. Some people, neither of them had even seen before, but no one cared. each person brought a small gift and put it on a table. Bra and Goten came together about five minuets late.  
  
" Hey Bra." Pan said, " me and Trunks are together now." Pan said very excitedly.  
  
" Finnally."Bra said, without the enthusiasm Pan had expected.  
  
" Huh? "Pan questioned.  
  
" I knew you liked each other since the day i went to help you pack your stuff, that was what 2 days ago?" Bra said as if it had been forever.  
  
" Oh, well why didn't you tell me?!!!" Pan yelled. Bra just sighed. Trunks had apparently told Goten since when they came over and Trunks put his arm around pan Goten didn't seem suprised. plus he said,  
  
" So you guys are together now?" To pan.  
  
" Yah." Pan said.  
  
" How are you gunna tell Gohan?" Goten asked, concerned. Of course, just then Gohan walked in with Videl. They came right over to Pan And Trunks, who tightened his grip around her waist.  
  
" Pan, I thought I told you NOT to go and move in with Trunks!!!!!" Gohan started.  
  
" Dad, i'm sorry, but I Love Trunks very much, and I'm going to go out with him!." Pan said. Gohan looked at her blankly. Then he registered this information and exploded.  
  
" PAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I DIN'T WANT HAPPENING! TRUNKS CANNOT BE TRUSTED!!!!!" Gohan yelled to her, as if she wouldn't understand if he mearly spoke the words.  
  
" I KNOW DAD! BUT I'M GIVING HIM A CHANCE ANYWAYS, HE DESERVES IT! " Pan yelled back.  
  
"NO HE DOSN'T!" Gohan responded  
  
" I THINK I KNOW BETTER THAN YOU, I DO LIVE WITH HIM!!!!" Pan retaliated.  
  
"GHAAAAAAAAAA@!^%$!^%^&!!!!!!"Gohan was very mad at this. and with good reason his daughter had totally ignored everyone of his stupid rules! why? and why hadn't he seen this coming. " Pan you are making some very bad decisions. very bad. But i suppose I will never understand this. I did all I could to stop you and you did it anyways. I just hope you don't go get pregnant and the two of you end up on the streets without education or jobs or money and have to come to me for help!!" Gohansaid settleing down.  
  
" Gohan, I'm a billionaire." Trunks responded.  
  
" And I'm going to finnish school, and Trunks will pay for college."  
  
" Oh and I have plenty of condoms." Trunks said.  
  
"whats that?" Pan said  
  
" Nevermind. No I don't. i mean, so what if Pan gets pregnant? billionaire, remember."  
  
" See dad? I don't klnow what your so worried about." Pan said.  
  
" Oh I guess I'm just an overprotective parent who hates to see her daughter grow up." Gohan decided.  
  
"Yes i think thats it." Pan said.  
  
" Yah me too" Videl finnally said something.  
  
" So ... we all set?" Trunks said  
  
" Yes. Lets wrap up this story" Gohan said.  
  
" Or is the story just begining?" I don't know..... 


End file.
